Ivy
Ivy (בקוריאנית: '아이비, 'צורת הביטוי היא: איי-וי) היא זמרת, דוגמנית ולעיתים גם שחקנית דרום קוריאנית המיוצגת נכון להיום ע"י סוכנות המוזיקה Polaris Entertainment. את תקופת ההכשרה שלה היא עשתה תחת סוכנות המוזיקה JYP Entertainment במשך ארבע שנים. לפני הבכורה הרשמית שלה היא הופעה בקליפ לשיר "Holding onto the Flowers" של Lee Soo Young בינואר 2005, ואת הבכורה הרשמית שלה כזמרת היא עשתה ששה חודשים לאחר מכן, ביולי, עם אלבום הסטודיו המלא הראשון שלה "My Sweet and Free Day" תחת סוכנות המוזיקה Fantom Entertainment. האלבום זכה לפופולריות והצלחה רבה, בזכות הדימוי הסקסי בשירים "What Happened Tonight" ו-"A-ha", והיכולות הוואקליות שלה בשיר "I Am a Fool". בפברואר 2007, אייוי שחררה את האלבום השני שלה "A Sweet Moment", עם שיר הנושא מתוכו "Sonata of Temptation", אשר זכה להצלחה רבה וזיכה אותה בפרס "Best Female Solo Artist" לשנת 2007 של M.net KM Music Festival. למרות הצלחתו, הקליפ עצמו עורר מחלוקת, מאחר ושחזר את סצנת הקרב בין Tifa Lockhart ל- Loz מתוך הסרט היפני Final Fantasy VII Advent Children ללא אישור מ"Square Enix". עקב כך, הקליפ נאסר לשידור בטלוויזיה. לאחר דחיית החזרה שלה עקב בעיות עם חברת התקליטים שלה, Ivy הוציאה את האלבום השלישי שלה "I Be.." באוקטובר 2009 בעזרת תרומתם של אמנים כמו PSY וNam Gyuri, לאחר מכן היא פרשה מהסוכנות שלה ועברה לסוכנות אחרת בשם Chocolate E&TF. השיר הראשון ששוחרר מתוך האלבום היה "Goodbye Tears", והגיע למקום ראשון במצעדים השונים. עם זאת, שיר הנושא הנבחר היה "Touch Me", שנכתב ע"י הזמר והראפר PSY. הקליפ עצמו נאסר לשידור, מאחר ונחשב "לא הולם" וכלל בתוכו אזכורים מיניים. הקידומים לאלבום השלישי הסתיימו בינואר 2010. במרץ 2012, היא שחררה את המיני אלבום הראשון שלה "Interview", יחד עם שיר הנושא "Broken Heart". ביוני 2013, חזרה הזמרת עם מיני אלבום חדש בשם "I Dance", את השיר עצמו ביצעה אייוי יחד עם הראפרית Yubin מלהקת הבנות Wonder Girls. * JYP Entertainment (בתקופת הכשרתה לפני הבכורה) * (Fantom Entertainment (2005 - 2007 * (Chocolate E&TF (2007 - 2011 }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 박은혜. * שם מלא באנגלית: Park Eun Hye. *'שם מלא בעברית:' פארק און הייא. *'שם במה:' Ivy, 아이비. * שם במה בעברית: אייוי. * עיסוקים ויכולות: שירה, כתיבת שירים, דוגמנות, משחק במחזות זמר. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין: שחייה, רכיבה על סוסים, צילום, בישול. *'תאריך לידה:' 7 בנובמבר 1982. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * יולי 2005: "My Sweet and Free Day" * פברואר 2007: "A Sweet Moment" * אוקטובר 2009: "I Be.." 'מיני אלבומים' * אפריל 2012: "Interview" * יוני 2013: "I Dance" 'פסקולים' * מאי 2008: "Saranga Eotteohke" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Tokyo Shower) * מאי 2008: "I Know" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Tokyo Shower) * יוני 2012: "Good Person" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Chaser) * מרץ 2013: "Memories of You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Incarnation of Money) * אוגוסט 2014: "Do You Know My Heart?" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Gunman in Joseon) * יוני 2017: "When The Cold Win Blows" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Woman of Dignity) * אוקטובר 2017: "Day by Day" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Bravo My Life) 'שירים נוספים' * מאי 2006: "Highway Star" עם Shinhwa * יולי 2006: "Knock" עם Psy * דצמבר 2006: "A Bad Movie" עם MC Mong * אוקטובר 2009: "I Am" עם MC Mong * מאי 2010: "Livelong Day" עם Lee Seung Cheol * יולי 2010: "Tonight" יחד עם DJ DOC * יוני 2012: "Perfect Day" עם Verbal Jint * ספטמבר 2015: "I’m Fine Thank You" ע"י Polaris Artist 'קליפוגרפיה' IVY - Tonight|'Tonight' IVY - I am a fool|'I Am A Fool' IVY - A-HA|'A-HA' IVY - Sonata Of Temptation|'Sonata Of Temptation' IVY - If You’re Gonna Be Like This|'If You’re Gonna Be Like This' IVY - Cupido|'Cupido' Ivy - Touch Me Heb Sub|'Touch Me' IVY - Torn Heart|'Torn Heart' IVY - I Dance (feat. Yoobin)|'(I Dance (feat. Yoobin' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * טוויטר * קפה דאום קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו